


Good Intentions and Mischief

by M5_zero



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Tokyo University AU, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M5_zero/pseuds/M5_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the prompt sent to me:<br/>"Tokyo university/future AU where Makoto and Haru are sharing a dorm/apartment. Makoto pushes himself too hard and catches a really bad cold, but keeps trying to work/study/etc. until Haru makes him rest. MakoHaru established relationship, intimacy level is up to you but they're very much together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makokjiyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokjiyuu/gifts).



> hope you'd like it ;)

“You’re late.” Haru said abruptly as Makoto sat down to remove his shoe at the door.

Makoto checked the time from his watch and gazed up at Haru, “Yeah, we had an exam a while ago. I could barely feel myself anymore.”

“You did not tell me last night.” Haru said as he turns around and made his way to the kitchen before Makoto could reply.

Makoto knows Haru was worried. He doesn’t need Haru to vocalize those emotions because for Makoto, Haru is an art he mastered to interpret. Makoto fixed his things at the doorstep and proceeds to their tiny living room. He dropped his bag at the floor and sat comfortably on the couch setting his foot on the table across, feeling all the fatigue crashing down on him. His body feels heavy and warmer. He sighed deeply and resigned himself to sleep.

Several minutes later, he could smell something aromatic coming from the kitchen that made his mouth water. He lifted his eyelids slowly and saw Haru was peering down on him at the back of the couch.

“I made dinner.” Haru says softly, as he reached and poked Makoto’s forehead.

“I really love your cooking, smells so good. Mackerel on the house?” Makoto teased.

Haru scowled which made him chuckle. Makoto knows Haru does not want to be praised at each and every crooks of what he does, but he insists. Makoto kissed Haru’s palm, at which the raven haired boy accepted. Haru laced his other hand on the Makoto’s hair then to his face. He leans down and kisses Makoto on his forehead. Haru felt something warm against his lips, which seemed different. His thought was interrupted with Makoto’s growling stomach.

Haru lets go of Makoto’s face and ruffles his hair. “We should eat.”

“I guess we should.” Makoto laughed; embarrassed with the way he ruined the mood.

Haru went to the kitchen first and left Makoto on the couch, who seems to be contemplating on something. He proceeds to grab the plates and cups on the shelf, unaware that Makoto already followed him in the kitchen. He felt Makoto against his back, also reaching for the utensils. Their hands brush against each other. Haru turned to see Makoto smiling down on him and stole a chaste kiss on his lips that left him startled. Makoto grabbed the plates and set it on their dining table.

“Haruuu, I’m hungry. Do you need me to carry you here?” Makoto smirks at his own words.

Haru rolled his eyes, weighing the possibilities in his head. Should he go with the flow and counter Makoto’s sudden attacks or should he just accept defeat and just eat. He chose the latter, feeling the hunger himself. He sighed and went to sit on the chair in front of Makoto. With their knees bumping under the table and ankles tangled, they ate in peace.

  
After washing the dishes, Haru went to Makoto’s room to check up on him. Makoto is studying with deep concentration as his eyebrows were knitted. Haru can pretty much guess the subject Makoto is studying.

“Still not over with your exam?” Haru asked, walking towards the bed and made himself comfortable.

“No, still loads of stuffs to study. This subject still haunts me up until college. I wonder what I did to make this subject hate me so much.” Makoto looks briefly at Haru then drops his gaze back on the reviewer, positively glaring at the papers in front of him.

“You look exhausted. Have you taken a bath yet?” Haru asked.

“I haven’t. I figured I’d take a bath in the morning. I really need to finish studying.” Makoto answered, letting a deep sigh escape.

“Nothing’s going to register in your head if you’re too tired. You should relax a bit. I’ll prepare a warm bath for you.” Haru stands up before Makoto could protest. Haru knows it’s the easiest way to lure Makoto into doing things because he doesn’t like refusing a kind gesture.

*A-a-choo!*

Haru turns around instantly which alerts Makoto. He knew what Haru will ask next, so he speaks ahead.

“I’m fine, Haru!” Makoto raised his hand to stop Haru’s questioning looks. “It’s only once –” Makoto sneezed again, “Okay, twice.”

Haru squints back at him.

“Seriously, I’m fine.” Makoto said defensively, which now he doubts, realizing that the heaviness and warmth in his body indicates otherwise. He can also feel his head throbbing. He tries to cast a genuine ‘I’m okay’ smile, and hopes Haru would let it slip.

Despite his effort, Haru caught Makoto’s fake smile. But seeing as it’d be better to dismiss the matter at hand, he proceeded to the bathroom to prepare for Makoto’s bath.

Feeling successful at his attempt, Makoto leaned his forehead on the table. He should probably take some medication right away before his condition gets any worse. His thought was cut short when he felt like someone was throwing daggers at him. He lifted his head and saw Haru staring at him from the door with his arms crossed.

“You don’t sound convincing at all.” Haru said with those blue eyes glaring at him.

“Haru, I’m alright. I just need a medicine maybe? You see I’m having a hell week right now. There’s non-stop exams piled up for this week, so this probably is just from sheer exhaustion, nothing to worry about. Besides, I could not skip studying right now. I couldn’t afford letting my grades slide in this spiteful subject. Plus this exam is the last of them.” Makoto explained, drooping his eyes for a puppy look, he wondered and hoped it still works on Haru.

“I worry about you pushing yourself too hard. Those grades won’t kill you, but your fever might.” Haru counters.

“It won’t kill me, but this would affect my future perhaps?” Makoto tries.

Haru deadpans at him and knew Makoto won’t stop arguing. He immediately thought of devising a plan that would lure this stubborn man to take a rest. He smiled internally at his devious plan. He just has to force Makoto then. Without words. Which he’s very good at.

“The bath’s prepared. You should go now before the water gets cold.”

Makoto felt a chill run down his spine. The atmosphere might have shifted without him noticing. He seriously hopes this is not what he’s thinking. He examined Haru’s face for confirmation, but only received his usual deadpan face. He prayed the night to go well.

He had never been so wrong.

Haru’s mind took off. He plans on what he needs to do to force Makoto to rest. Not that he’s being overprotective, he’s not. There are several scenes that played on his head. Feeling victorious at his evil plan, he nodded.

Haru’s thoughts came to a halt when Makoto returns from his bath with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Haru glowed, stared bluntly, following the droplets of water gliding down Makoto’s torso. He licked his lips as this delicious man in front of him seemed to be unaware of his enticing body. Haru’s mind was reeled back, realizing Makoto was asking him something.

“What did you say?” Haru lifted his eyes reluctantly from the body to Makoto’s eyes.

“I was asking if you’re not going to sleep. It’s getting pretty late.” Makoto repeated, picking some shirts and shorts at his drawer and puts in on.

“Not until you do.” Haru blurted.

“But I’m staying up late.”

“So you better sleep early if you don’t want me to stay up late for you.” Haru tried his soft threats, which was part of the plan. Makoto would find it hard to refuse something if it involves him. He knows.

“But you don’t have classes tomorrow.” Makoto replied.

Yeah, Haru kind of forgot it was a Friday night, but that did not stop him from accomplishing his plans, so he tried again, “I have training though.”

“Yeah, in the afternoon. Nice try, Haru.” Makoto laughed at their exchange of words, knowing he wins this round. He also planned his retaliation while he was in the bath. But then he saw Haru’s determined face, it hits him that this night isn’t really going to go well. For him at least.

Makoto walked towards his desk and tried to focus once more in his lessons. Sniffing once in a while and suppressing his sneezes, conscious of Haru’s ever glaring eyes at his back.

He hears Haru shifts from his bed.

“What time is your exam?” Haru asked.

“Twelve noon.” Makoto replied directly, keeping his focus on the words that doesn’t sound like a human can speak.

Haru did not reply anymore, instead he stood up and slowly paced to Makoto’s chair and leaned down from his shoulder. Their faces side by side and are at equal level. Makoto didn’t budge.

Haru needs to step up his game, so he whispered in Makoto’s ears, his lips barely touching on the skin. He reads the words from Makoto’s reviewer right against his ear.

“Haru!” Makoto bolted upright and bumped his head on Haru’s shoulder, which caused the boy to be pushed back a little. His heart is pounding so badly against his chest it feels like it’s going to burst at any second. “W-what are you doing?” Makoto stuttered.

“I was reading the words for you.” Haru stared back at him.

“Why do you need to whisper it?” Makoto retorts back, feeling his blush burns to the tips of his ears.

“So you could listen better at the pronunciation of words. Don’t you have an oral exam for this?” Haru slowly walked closer and planted his hand on Makoto’s desk and leaned down with their face few inches apart, trapping the boy in front of him. He took the paper from Makoto’s table and read the words slowly for Makoto, whose eyes were about to pop out of his sockets. Makoto’s astonished face? Totally worth it.

“You won’t get the right words if you keep staring at my eyes, Makoto. Look at my mouth when I pronounce the words.” Haru says.

Makoto, who seems to be electrocuted on the spot that made his brain go short circuiting on him, felt his jaw drop. He was working on fixing it, when Haru tilted his chin down prompting him to look at his mouth. Then he continued to read again.

Makoto tried very hard restraining his mind from drifting someplace else. He focused on the proper articulation of each word and the right formation of the mouth as the words escaped from Haru’s mouth. He tried, but it was all in vain. His mind defied to cooperate at the moment. Screw the subject; he clearly wants Haru better anyway.

Makoto grabbed Haru’s shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, who, in return, smiled in his kiss.

Makoto recognized the glint in Haru’s eyes. Haru and his evil scheme. “You sly fox. You know I wouldn’t be able to resist you and your shameless flirting.”

“I was helping you study. You were the one who kissed me.” Haru breathed from the kiss, pleased with the outcome of his ingenious wicked plan.

Makoto doesn’t care anymore. He stood up and kissed Haru. He bit lightly on Haru’s lower lip causing the boy to open his mouth as their kiss deepened. It was hot, none that Haru experienced before, their tongues sliding past each other and exploring every nooks and crannies of each other’s mouth. Haru received and returned the affection with equal intensity.

They made the trip the bed and Haru pushed Makoto down, who adjust himself a little, before Haru climbed on top of him and straddled on his lap. Haru leaned down for another hot wet kiss and made his way to Makoto’s jaw, pausing there to nip at it and proceeded to his ear. He whispered, “Relax and let me do the work.” and began working on his jaws again, licking and nipping there. Trailing along his neck down to his collar bones, Haru’s hand slipped under Makoto’s shirt.  
Makoto shuddered. He can feel Haru’s everything right now, his breath, his heart pounding especially down there, sitting pretty at his lap. He moaned at Haru’s kisses, his head pushed back against the pillow. He tried to stifle his moans, but surrendered eventually as he felt heaviness in his body, his visions turning into a blur from pleasure and exhaustion.

Haru continued giving teasing pleasure to the other end, until he felt Makoto was not responding anymore. He stopped to glance at Makoto, who was already in deep slumber. Feeling dejected, he sighed and fixed Makoto to put him in a better position. He checked Makoto’s temperature, surprised that he actually developed a slight fever. He immediately went to the sink, prepared a cold towel and placed it on Makoto’s forehead. He cleaned the room before slipping under the blanket and cuddling with Makoto and finally resigning himself to sleep.

The next morning, Haru felt sluggish and noticed Makoto was already up and studying at his desk.

“You feel better?” Haru asked.

Makoto turned and smiled, “Yes, a whole lot better. This is actually fairly easy, you know, once I got some rest. Thanks, Haru.”

Haru returned his warm smile, then he sneezed.

“I think you caught my cold.” Makoto smiled mischievously.

“I have training, Makoto.” Haru knows what Makoto’s up to. He can read Makoto better than anyone.

Makoto’s smile widened.

“No, Makoto. Practice is important.” Haru tried. “I won’t be here when you get back from your exam anyway, so don’t even think about it.”

“But Haru-chan, who says I’m returning here when I can clearly go to your practice and join you there?” Makoto winked. “It’s been a while since my last dip in the pool.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid.” Haru sneezed again. “And drop the –chan.”

“Oh I won’t Ha-ru-ka.” Makoto grinned. He stood up and went to his bed and sat beside Haru. He leaned down and nuzzled Haru’s hair, his grin not fading. “But I won’t promise anything,” Makoto murmured in his hair.

Haru didn’t quite catch his last statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you're hoping for ;__; but I had fun writing! (I resisted all my urge to include Rin in this mess. I'm a trash. ;_;)
> 
> So... How did you find it? :D


End file.
